Stress Relief
by IkariOfDoom
Summary: Based on another story with that name that was deleted. Ok. This is LEMON. Not lemonjuice and not fluff. Yaoi! people. Kyo and Yuki are having pretty stressed out days. From exhaustian, to embarassment with fangirls in between. LEMON HAS ENTEREd THE BUILD


**Author's Notes: Hi y'all. It's ChibiChiChiO. How's everyone doing? I decided to do a one shot because I wanted practice writing a yaoi sex-scene. Kyo and Yuki are pretty friendly toward each other cuz of Tohru in this fanfic. So, this is like my test drive and it's my first one shot as well. I love Fruits Basket and I love Kyo and Yuki so I decided to write this. An interesting love-hate relationship should produce and interesting sex scene… Ah gomen. Off daydreaming. Do you guys think that there's a shift in tone by the middle of my story? It's most definitely going to stay a one-shot. No doubt…I think.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket, so don't sue me.**

**One shot lemon.**

**Frutis Basket**

**YukixKyo**

**Enjoy!**

5459454959435943958439584395

**Stress Relief**

543524524550756898700987563

Kyo Sohma ran his hands through his bright orange colored hair. He was not having a good day. It had rained in the morning, making him lethargic and irritable. He'd forgotten that today was the day of an important history test and Yuki's stick-up-my-ass attitude, as the orangette thought of it, was really grating on Kyo's nerves. He looked up from the white page of his blank notebook and stared out of the window into a clear light blue sky.

The test had been really bad – the cat couldn't concentrate at all because of the exhaustion that crept over him when he wasn't on guard. People and facts merged and mixed themselves up in his head. When the question asked was 'Who built St. Petersburg?' (**A/N: Peter the Great of course**), Kyo just gave in to his tiredness and slept.

Sensei had woken him in a very embarrassing way, letting the class no that Kyo had slept through the class.

_Well, at least it's not raining anymore...What I need is some stress relief._

He gave a great sigh and looked back at his notebook page, not bothering to even pretend like he was paying attention. But before he could slip into daydream world, Yuki walked in. Though to everyone else he looked unruffled, Kyo sensed that Yuki wasn't as put together today as usual.

The cat's eyes followed the rat as he took his seat.

Kyo paused for a second and then ripped off a piece of paper, grabbed a pen and scribbled a note down on it. /. Stress relief. Same place, same time./ He leaned forward to give it to Matsahiro and motioned that his friend give it to Yuki. The note was promptly and discreetly delivered. Without turning in his seat, the rat sent a note back,

/.Not today./

Kyo couldn't believe his eyes but he didn't dare write another note and attract the attention of any other students or the teacher. Instead, he silently seethed in his chair. He hated being denied.

"Kyo?" Tohru had turned in her chair and tilted her head to the left to look at Kyo through pretty round blue eyes.

"You okay?" Kyo managed a smile for his friend and nodded.

"Yeah. Just tired." He shrugged.

Tohru, satisfied with his answer, smile at Kyo and turned back to the teacher. Kyo was left to fume, alternate staring at his desk and the clear sky outside.

* * *

325443904056565656354354352423-e45-6-676537625045956857688839429548578

Yuki didn't turn around. He didn't need to see Kyo to know that he would be mad but he couldn't forget the scene that had taken place when he had left to go to the bathroom

"Excuse me, Miss Kagome." Though Yuki's gentle violet eyes widened when the girl refused to move out of his way (the door of their classroom), he maintained his cool façade. She shook her head of short brown hair hesitantly and looked at the hallway floor.

"I…I just have to say something else. I-I'm not like all the other girls that tell you they like you. I-I'm different, I swear I'll prove it to you if you let me."

She lifted her head and looked at him with overly hopeful eyes, nervously wringing her hands and shaking a little.

_Damn._

Yuki sighed inwardly – he really hated having to hurt someone's feelings. It wasn't their fault that he didn't want their attentions. But all the same, he absolutely _hated_ having to turn them down.

"I'm so sorry Miss Kagome," the Prince said in the gentlest tone he could muster. "But I'm not looking for a girlfriend. It's not you. I just don't want to go out with any girl right now."

Kagome, who had mustered a lot of courage to even walk up to Yuki Sohma, crumbled in front of him. Any hope she might have had was tenuous at best. With his gentle rejection, the tears came. Her small shoulders shook as she sobbed silently. Stumbling, the poor girl made her way to the girl's bathroom.

_This scene plays itself out over and over again. Why don't these girls ever give up?_

Yuki sighed again. He was going to be in a helplessly bad mood for the rest of the day. He just couldn't wait for the day to be over, though stress relief wouldn't be apart of it.

* * *

43948496573620647078-789-9873677266434234455694334575-03391432565305904

Finally, the bell rang and the day was over. There was the usual hustle and bustle as everyone packed up and got jackets and talked to each other. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru met outside, amidst all the commotion.

"I have to go straight to work, guys. But today I'm going t be home sooner!" She smiled brightly at them and then recounted all the things that they would need without her there.

Boys and girls streamed out of the school and the hallway emptied quickly as everyone hurried home.

"So, there's miso soup in the white pot simmering over the stove for you and Shigure, Yuki. I made fried fish for you, Kyo. And of course there's milk if you want it…" She hefted her bookbag into her left hand and counted off with the right.

"Hmm…Oh yes, there's sticky rice in the little pot in the fridge if anyone's still hungry after that. I think that's it. Uo and Hana are taking me to work so you guys can go ahead and leave, ok?"

Both boys nodded and smiled at her. She beamed back and turned to Uo and Hana who were approaching. The tall and blonde Uo called out.

"Hey! You ready to go Tohru?"

"Uh-huh. Bye Kyo! Bye Yuki!" She turned and walked to her friends and they left. The boys watched her for a second and then turned in unison and silently walked out of school.

No one was left because even the teachers had left quickly. The school grounds were deserted and only the quiet of nature surrounded Kyo and Yuki. They were quiet until they got to the second school building. They slowed down. Without looking up, Kyo asked him the question that had been running through his head all day.

"What the hell'd you say no for?"

Yuki arched an eyebrow delicately at Kyo. "Because I can."

Kyo looked up with angry eyes and dropped his bookbag to the ground. They had stopped walking all together. Yuki only arched his other eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," the rat said mockingly. "Am I not allowed to say no?"

The cat really hated being denied and today wasn't a good day for him. All his frustration came out as he lunged at Yuki, unexpectedly knocking the rat to the wall. Orange eyes narrowed as he pinned Yuki to the ground. Though the purple haired boy underneath him struggled, Kyo kept him down with the sheer force of his weight.

"No," he hissed. "You're not."

Kyo lunged forward and initiated a deep, bruising kiss. His lips smashed into Yuki's hard. He ran his tongue over the rat's lips, seeking permission to enter. When it was denied him, he bit Yuki's lips and made them bleed. The shock of the bite made Yuki gasp, giving the cat enough time to sweep his tongue into the other's mouth and knock down all resistance. The cat ran his tongue all around the other boy's mouth, darting in and out of the recesses of that moist mouth, tasting the musky flavor that was Yuki. A battle of wills began as their tongues fought for dominance over the other for none would give in to the other willingly. When the need to breathe became urgent, Kyo wrenched his mouth off Yuki's.

"Why would you want to say no to _this_?"

The cat whispered in the rat's ears as he tightened the hold on the pale wrists and began a slow torture of the other's body. Perfect pink lips slipped from pale ear shells and ran lightly over an equally pale neck. He rained kisses down on Yuki's face, neck and collarbone as he slowly started to grind his groins into Yuki's pelvis. He delighted in the moans and the groans that came from between those perfect pink lips.

"B-because…o-oh…"

Yuki's mind was in a mess. The kisses and the grinding were distracting him from the question. He couldn't concentrate when Kyo was trying to break down his defenses. Yuki was already swelling, all the blood rushing to his groin and inflating his thick, hard cock. He moaned and panted, thrusting his hips helplessly into the groin of the boy above him. His thoughts cleared when Kyo stopped kissing him long enough to release a wrist to unbutton Yuki's shirt.

The rat took his chance and flipped the cat unto the hard wall, pinning both arms up above. Kyo's eyes widened – he hadn't been suspecting such a sudden attack though he knew he should have been on guard for one. Yuki grinned at the surprised look on his cousin's face and began the grinding movement again. He began to circle Kyo's groins with his own erection covered thinly by their uniform pants, crushing himself against the body across from him. Now, the purple-haired pale boy was on top and the tanned orange haired boy was on the bottom.

Yuki noted with satisfaction that Kyo's face was flushed and his lips red and swollen. His beautiful orange eyes were lidded over with lust and his breathing was coming in irregular pants and gasps.

"So, you were asking?"

Purple eyes slanted mischievously as Yuki used his free hand to unbutton Kyo's shirt, never relenting the thrust of his hips.

"Damn you," Kyo panted helplessly and thrust his cock into Yuki's groin.

Yuki just grinned and bent his head to the hollow of Kyo's neck. He licked the skin there with a rough tongue then blew on the wet patch. Kyo shivered and trembled. He did the same on the other side, making Kyo pant even harder. He lifted his head and stared directly into the orange orbs.

"You know what?" the rat asked the cat.

"W-what?"

Yuki smirked and unclasped the next two buttons on Kyo's shirt, leaving beautiful tan skin exposed to his devouring eyes. "I want to hear you scream my name."

Kyo's eyes widened and then narrowed in defiance as he shook his head.

"Hell no!"

Yuki laughed gently and slid a hand underneath Kyo's shirt and over his chest. He searched until he found a nipple then he rubbed and squeezed it until Kyo gasped. He had decided that he liked the noises that the cat was making. Yuki had decided he was going to make Kyo want Yuki as bad as Yuki wanted him. Brilliant violet colored eyes stared long at orange ones. The battle was on.

The paler boy bent his head to the other's nipples and sucked them gently. As he did, he felt the lightest of the lightest vibrations above him. It was the beginning of a deep throated groan coming from Kyo. When Yuki's free hand quickly finished unbuttoning the trapped boy's shirt, his lips would follow and leave trails of burning fire across Kyo's skin.

Kyo willed himself not to make a noise – he would not submit to Yuki. He shut his eyes tight and bit back a moan that was fighting to get out. But Yuki's mouth was talented and he was trailing down his chest to the waistband of the black pants. Kyo couldn't get his hands free no matter how hard he tried – though he squirmed and wriggled, it only brought him a greater awareness of the hard body of the his captor. He couldn't get enough of the other boy and he didn't want Yuki to stop.

As if reading the cat's mind, Yuki lifted his mouth off Kyo's bellybutton and halted the grinding. He released the boy's hands and stepped back to admire his handiwork. Kyo's hands had fallen to his side and the boy's shirt was half off both shoulders. There were two wet pink circle marks on the left side of his neck and his legs looked like they were trembling in the thin black pants. A sizeable bulge had appeared between the shaking legs, screaming "Touch Me!" and Kyo's hands were gripping the side of the building for support. Yuki like the way the cat looked – hot, sweaty and trapped.

"Do you want me to stop?" Yuki asked the question sweetly, knowing that Kyo wanted to be touched just as much as Yuki wanted to touch him. Kyo didn't answer. He just looked at him out of wary eyes. Yuki stepped right into the space between Kyo's legs and brushed a hand over Kyo's swelling hardness. He leaned in, knowing that he was controlling the game now.

"Do you…or don't you?" The purple eyes slanted as he whispered huskily into the cat's ears. He brushed it again and again. Kyo's eyelids fluttered shut as he gasped loudly. Yuki _loved_ how he could wind Kyo up like a mechanical toy; loved how he could play Kyo like a harp. He loved the noises Kyo made and wished only to hear more.

"N-no…ohy-yes," came the halting answer from between pink lips. Kyo couldn't stop himself now and the answer came out before he could shut his mouth. The orange-haired boy let out a moan as his hard member sprung free of the confines of cloth, thanks to his partner.

"I'll take that as a yes, kitten."

Yuki grinned as he got down on his knees and slowly, ever so slowly, took Kyo into his mouth.

"O-oh…don't-don't…don't stop." Yuki laughed around the swollen cock in his mouth and the vibrations tickled Kyo's already swollen member. Yuki ran his teeth over and around Kyo's cock, scraping the sensitized flesh and turning Kyo even harder in his mouth. The violet-haired boy began to suckle his partner's cock – drawing it in and out, in an out, speeding up and slowing down. His tongue swirled over and around Kyo and drew the cock deep into his throat: Kyo was being swallowed whole. The warm temperature of Yuki's mouth combined with the tongue and the fact that they were doing this outside brought Kyo to a climax faster than he ever had before. With a harsh intake of breath and then a drawn out groan, Kyo's knees almost buckled as he gushed into Yuki's practiced mouth.

The pale haired boy lazily licked it all up and straightened to kiss Kyo's lips, supporting the orange-haired boy all the while. He lingered, languorously sweeping a pink tongue all over the cat's mouth and allowing the other to taste himself on Yuki's own lips. Yuki pulled away and braced both hands o either side of the other so that neither of them would fall. Over the next few minutes, Kyo slowly regained a little strength. His trembling gradually stopped as the aftershocks subsided and he didn't hang like a dead weight in his cousin's arms.

Kyo shoved off of the rat – he didn't want the stupid rat thinking he needed support or anything. They both acknowledged that this was just something that they did because of raging hormones. Nothing on earth was going to change that. And he knew the rat felt the same way.

Kyo reached down between them and unzipped Yuki's bulging pants, making Yuki's eyes widen in surprise. He looked Yuki in the face as he began to pump him. Kyo ran his hands up and down the thick cock. Pre cum dripped from Yuki and Kyo stopped when he deemed that the rat was wet enough.

"Turn around," Yuki whispered into Kyo's ears. Violet eyes connected with orange ones and the orange haired boy was wheeled around and pressed flush up against the school building. Kyo's pants floated down to his ankles and he pressed his hands unto the school building. Then he smiled sexily as he looked over his shoulders at Yuki. The violet-haired boy lifted an eyebrow and grinned back. He shoved four fingers into Kyo's waiting mouth and wrapped his nimble fingers around Kyo, causing _someone's_ cock to swell. When the fingers were properly lubricated, Yuki inserted one finger slowly, ever so slowly, deliciously into Kyo.

The cat tried to cut off the loud moan that was rising up from somewhere deep inside of him. His world boiled down to the feel of Yuki's one finger…o-oh, now two, prodding his inside. The fingers were stretching him – making scissoring motions and now…ah yes…now hitting a certain spot in him that made him see giant blue and white stars in his head. Kyo's hips moved of their own volition as he tried to impale himself on those beautifully long fingers.

"Patience, kitten." Yuki stilled Kyo's rolling hips with one firm hand on one hip.

"You must learn patience."

Yuki suddenly added two more fingers to the first two. His fingers sought out Kyo's spot and he started to stroke it. Yuki still wanted to hear Kyo scream and the cat was well aware of the fact. Kyo groaned and writhed under Yuki. Every time Yuki's nails gently scraped against it, more stars would blow up and Kyo's body would shudder in reaction. He didn't know why he hadn't exploded yet because the pressure inside him was building. He started to beg softly, pleading with Yuki over and over.

"Y-Yuki…oh my g…Please, Y-Yuki…Please…don't…stop…"

Kyo didn't know what to do. His breathing came in harsh, labored breaths as his body began one long continuous shudder. His shoulders shook. Yuki hadn't even entered him yet and he was already begging…Damn the rat!

Suddenly, Kyo stiffened as the pleasure passing through his body became too much to bear. His knees buckled and he fell back into Yuki, who's left arm snaked around Kyo's waist to hold him up and the other pressed against the side of the building. He stroked Kyo's cock, not giving the poor cat a chance to regain all of his energy.

"I'm not giving up yet y'know," he whispered seductively in the exhausted boy's ear. "I _will_ make you scream my name."

After a few minutes, Kyo growled deep in his throat, though Yuki couldn't tell if it was rejection or affirmation. The violet-haired boy smiled and bent his head to the nook between Kyo's neck and shoulders. He sucked the flesh there, bit and sucked and left soft pink bruises on that tan skin. His fingers slipped back inside of Kyo and started to stroke Kyo again

Kyo's senses were being plundered and he was beginning to lose all manner of control. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he didn't want it to stop either. Both hands slipped behind him and settled atop Yuki's waist. He drew Yuki's hips to him and tried to force Yuki into him. Yuki soon got the idea though and with one swift movement, thrust himself into Kyo.

The orange haired boy gasped, long and loud, keeping his hands on Yuki's hips. Yuki began to move inside of Kyo, slowly rolling his hips into and out of Kyo. The tightness of the cat and the heat…the sheer, burning, white–hot pleasure of Kyo was pushing him over the edge. The cat moaned loudly again – his call echoing in the silence of the school courtyard. Kyo was too far gone to care about getting caught. He couldn't tell where his desire ended and Yuki's began. He grasped Yuki's hips tighter and his body gripped Yuki's thick and swelling cock.

Sheens of perspiration covered the two boys as Yuki continued to plunge into Kyo's sheath. The violet-haired boy began to…slow down. He cut his thrusts short but drew them out. Slowly, he pulled himself almost all the way back and, just as slowly, he entered Kyo a little. He stopped completing his thrusts…torturing Kyo and sorely testing his own self-control. But it was better this way. Yuki was going to get Kyo to scream his name. He knew it.

"Fuck!" Kyo whined. "D-damn it…I…fuckin'…fin—finish it…_don't _stop damn it…" Kyo's own body began to drive itself unto Yuki but didn't get too far. Yuki smashed Kyo against the wall and held him there firmly. He kept drawing out the torture out. He would push into Kyo slowly but not fully, then draw out again. The violet-haired boy smiled against the shell of Kyo's ear.

"Say the magic word."

"P-please."

"That's…not…it." Yuki breathed heavily in Kyo's ears and one hand dipped between the orange-haired boy's legs to pump his cock.

"Say the magic word…you know what I want to hear."

"Oh…my g-…" Kyo panted and labored to get the one word out. "Yuki."

Another smile against the shell of Kyo's ear.

"Louder."

Yuki started to move inside of Kyo again. His swelling manhood thrust into Kyo's with force but just…_just_ missed the spot. One hand continued a complicated pattern on Kyo and the other kept Kyo from moving too much.

"Yuki," Kyo whimpered, his body writhing against the wall in agony, caught between Yuki's nimble hands and Yuki's thrusting hips.

"I still can't hear you," Yuki whispered. He wanted Kyo to scream his name – he wanted Yuki to yell it so now that _Yuki_ reverberated in the courtyard and bounced back at them from all corners of the yard. He increased the force of his pumping.

"Y-Yuki!" The violet-haired boy thrust into Kyo again and again, and once more it began. Their hips met in a collision of flesh in flesh and both boys moaned. Crash against crash, Kyo's hips met Yuki's hips thrust for thrust.

"Say it again." Yuki's voice came out in a hoarse command.

"Yuki!" Kyo managed to say it louder, his breath coming in harsh gasps. His hands on Yuki's hips kept applying more pressure. He was forcing the rat all the way inside him. He turned his head to the side and Yuki kissed him fiercely. The rat's tongue invaded Kyo's mouth and swept all of the cat's defenses down.

"Again!" Yuki cried out, wanting to hear Kyo call.

"Y-Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" The name became a chant that poured out of Kyo's mouth. He couldn't stop himself. _They_ couldn't stop themselves. Thrust in…out…Oh. It was more than either could take and they both stiffened, then flew into a maddened frenzy of pounding and thrusting.

A collision hit Yuki finally, the hardest one yet and his whole body clenched as blue and white stars exploded and bounced around in his head. He couldn't hold on to his sanity for any longer and he didn't care if they were found out now. He was way too far gone for that.

"Kyo," he whispered harshly into the cat's ear.

"YUKI!" Kyo came with a scream which echoed and Yuki, giving off an inarticulate moan, came a fraction of a second behind the other. They both slumped over with the force of the release – Kyo hunched up against the wall and Yuki on his knees. Both boys gasped and tried to catch their breath but it was an almost impossible task. Just the memory of that completely amazing sex had them both aroused again but they both knew that they had to get home.

Kyo was the first to move. He straightened himself out, buttoning his shirt and silently thanking fate that nothing miraculously had gotten on his black pants. A blush began to creep up his neck as he remembered what they had just done. _My gosh…_Kyo thought to himself. _I can't believe that happened at school!_ The blush flooded his face as he turned to Yuki who was doing the same.

Yuki raised both eyebrows. He'd gotten to his feet, having finished cleaning himself first. His mouth curled into a sexy little smirk as he straightened his white tie and his grinned widened as he noticed how red Kyo was turning. The purple-haired boy walked forward and leaned in to whisper into Kyo's ears.

"Y'know, you started it." His breath tickled the delicate shell of Kyo's tanned ear. "And we'll do this again…tonight." He stepped back from Kyo quickly and bent to retrieve his bookbag.

A mischievous grin appeared on Kyo's face suddenly and he shook his head.

"Uh uh. Not on your terms, Yuki." Kyo got his book bag as well and strode past the rat, gently brushing past. "After all, it's only stress relief, right?" The orange top winked and strode along the path to home, leaving an amused Yuki to watch his retreating back.


End file.
